In a conventional passenger conveyor, when its surface portion of a moving handrail is scratched or cracked, the damaged spot is cut out and covered with an unvulcanized rubber material, which is then vulcanized by means of a repair jig (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 3283480 A